gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil: Fate's Arrow
MediEvil: Fate's Arrow, also known as MediEvil: The Comic Prequel, is a direct sequel to MediEvil 2 and a prequel to MediEvil. A special animated version of the comic is available as part of the Digital Deluxe edition of the MediEvil remake, while a physical hardback is also available for purchase. The digital version came out on October 25, 2019 and the hardback and eBook versions came out on December 3, 2019 with some retailers stocking the comic early. Official description MediEvil: The Comic Prequel tells the story of Sir Daniel Fortesque after the ending of MediEvil 2. Travelling back in time Sir Dan encounters his original, living self and (re)experiences the events leading up to the legendary battle in which he first lost his life. He must work with some old friends and battle some old foes if he is to save his kingdom and seal his status as the Hero of Gallowmere. Characters *Professor Darrow - A professor in Cambridge who dedicated her life to studying the life of Sir Daniel Fortesque. *Sir Daniel Fortesque - After MediEvil 2, Dan is thrown back into his own past by the time machine where he must ensure that the flow of history is preserved. *Captain Fortesque - The still living Dan. Cowardly and mean-spirited. *Lupo - Dan's canine companion from when he was still alive. *King Peregrin - The reigning King of Gallowmere. He is under Zarok's spell. *Zarok - The King's Court Magician. He plans an invasion on the kingdom. *Canny Tim - Living Dan's second-in-command, who aids the undead Dan. *Griff and Noreen - Fairly siblings that aid Dan on his quest. *Weapon Requisitioner - A man who works at the Weapon Requisitions in Castle Peregrin. *Jabberwocky - A chicken-dragon monstrosity. *Boris and Merek - Zarok's dumb henchmen. *Wartilda - A kind witch who helps Sir Dan and the party brew a special potion. Plot A mysterious man meets with Professor Darrow in Cambridge. He begins recounting the story of what happened to Sir Daniel Fortesque after The Autumn of Death in 1886. He explains that Sir Dan and Princess Kiya used Professor Hamilton Kift's time machine to travel through time. However, the machine malfunctioned and separated them. Fate's Arrow Sir Dan ends up in Gallowmere in 1286, just a day before the Battle of Gallowmere. He sees his living self give abuse to his hound, Lupo. He follows the living Dan into Castle Peregrin where he is summoned by the king. The king explains that the army of the undead is marching towards the castle and that they will attack within a day. The undead Dan secretly observes from a window, but Zarok closes it, making the undead Dan fall. Panic ensues on the ground as people presume the undead attack has begun. Dan dashes into an alley where he meets his second-in-command, Canny Tim. Tim takes Dan to meet with the fairy Griff who explains that a Jabberwocky will attack the castle later in the day. They form a plan to defeat it. The Jabberwocky Canny Tim heads to the Weapon Requisitions to obtain a weapon that can kill the Jabberwocky. The Requisitioner is uncooperative however and Tim is forced to break and steal the Magic Sword of Dirk Steadfast. Meanwhile, Dan and Griff head to the living Dan's chambers where they knock him out and steal his fancy armour. Dan jumps out the window of the castle to face the now attacking Jabberwocky. Tim tosses Dan the Magic Sword using which he is able to cut off the Jabberwocky's head. The Battle of Gallowmere Late at night, Dan is leaving the castle wondering if he'll ever see Princess Kiya again. He is jumped by Boris and Merek, Zarok's henchmen. Zarok orders them to take Dan far away from the castle to a place called The Mystic Maidens. At the Mystic Maidens, Boris and Merek get ready to kill Sir Dan. However, before they can do anything, they are killed by Lupo, now transformed into a werewolf. Griff explains that Lupo is a weredog and that he used fairy magic to make Lupo recognise the undead Dan as his master. Griff introduces Dan to his sister Noreen who has a plan to ensure the Battle of Gallowmere happens as it should. She proposes that Dan needs to trade places with his living self by drinking a Body Swap Potion that her friend Wartilda can make for them. Using her fairy magic, Noreen teleports Dan to Kiya's tomb where he obtains one of the ingredients for the Body Swap potion and says his goodbyes to Kiya. After his return, the party is attacked by Zarok. Once Zarok's attack is repelled, Dan swaps bodies with his living self. The next morning, Dan and Canny Tim head into the castle to prepare. When they arrive on the battlefield, Dan explains Zarok's duplicity to the king and gives a speech to boost the morale of the troops. Finally, Dan dies as he knows he should and his story ends. Professor Darrow is amazed by the mysterious man's story about Dan and asks him how he knows all this. He reveals himself as a version of Sir Daniel Fortesque, now sporting an Egyptian eye prosthetic, Kiya's parting gift. Development The story for MediEvil: Fate's Arrow was originally conceptualised back in 2003 as a sequel to MediEvil 2. The comic book version does feature significant changes from the original outline however. The story takes place over the course of two days instead of three weeks, Kiya is not revealed to be the evil sorceress Kiyante and many characters and locations do not appear in the comic, likely to keep the story more focused and concise. Gallery MediEvilPS4DigitalComic.png|Digital version icon. References Category:Comics Category:MediEvil Digital Deluxe Edition